There is a wide variety of water pipes. For example, Chinese Patent CN2537239Y discloses a water pipe, which comprises a smoking pipe and a mouthpiece, a smoke channel is provided in the smoking pipe, a bowl holder is connected to the upper end of the smoking pipe, and a bowl is connected to the top of the bowl holder, a plurality of through holes are formed in the bottom of the bowl and are in communication with the smoke channel in the smoking pipe; a water container is connected to the lower end of the smoking pipe, and the smoke channel in the smoking pipe extends into the water container, a cavity is provided at the joint of the lower end of the smoking pipe and the water container; a smoke-hole joint is further provided on the lower end of the smoking pipe, and the smoke-hole joint is in communication with the cavity, and the mouthpiece is connected with the smoke-hole joint through a long hose. During use, cut tobacco is firstly placed in the bowl and is sealed by a tinfoil that is perforated to form a plurality of small holes, and then burning charcoal is placed on the tinfoil, and then a smoker may inhale tobacco smoke by sucking through the mouthpiece. The device is used on a negative pressure principle. Since smoke is produced by the cut tobacco between the tinfoil and the bowl, when a smoker sucks on the mouthpiece, a negative pressure is produced in the smoke channel, and the smoke enters the water container through the smoke channel from the bowl, and after being filtered through clean water, the smoke is drawn out of the mouthpiece from the cavity at the lower end of the smoking pipe through the smoke-hole joint and the hose. The water pipe has the characteristics of durability, convenience in use and an aesthetic appeal, and is thus well received by the vast water pipe smokers. However, said water pipe still has some deficiencies in the process of practical use, such as a) a large volume, which makes it difficult to take around for smoking and thus cannot meet the traveling need; b) relative complexity of its connecting parts and complicated assembling process, which directly results in high cost in both production and use; and c) a water container made of glass, which is susceptible to damage and affects the service life span of the device as a whole, etc.